bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukimura Raidon
Yukimura Raidon was the captain of Squad 3. Appearance Raidon is 6'2 with a slim athlethic build. He has a dark complexion. He has blue eyes and long, white , spiky hair that reaches his upper back. He has a large scar diagonally across his chest. Personality Raidon is quiet if with a group he is uncomfortable with. However, those he considers friend, he will actively chat with. He is a known drinker, but has never been seen drunk since his becoming a captain. He is calm but is often seen joking with others. He is secretly severely depressed, a result of the murder of his family, but usually hides it behind a bottles of alcohol and friendly behavior. History Yukimura was a regular man in the 20th district of West Rukongai. He lived with his wife,Sana, his son,Jack, and his daughter, Sasha, none of which, of course were his family from the real world. They lived a peaceful life. He spent his (after)life as a sort of psuedo-lawyer. Trying to handle disputes between people peacefully without getting the Seireitei involved. This mad him good money and he was able to support his family. One night after working late on a case, he returned home to find his family slaughtered. Standing there were two hooded figures in black cloaks. The woman attacked him leaving a large scar on his chest and hospitalizing him. After leaving the hospital, Raidon drowned himself in his work and became a heavy drinker. He eventually left his job because it constantly reminded him of his family. He then became a 'professional drinker' spending musch of his time drinking and doing small jobs to get more drinking money. He eventually joined the shinigami academy, where he was very skilled at using weapons. He became a member of 3rd division after graduating and, eventually, a captain. Zanpakuto Sealed State It is a long straight blade that has no tsuba and has a blade that stretches and wraps around the holder's hand. It has an all black scabbard that stretches to before the hilt curve starts. Shikai- Sezoku-ō Raidon places the sword between his hands a them forces them together, compressing the blade. When he begins opening his hand, a all black hilt and scabbarb begins extending from his palms. Shikai Abilities Shikai As Raidon strikes someone, they feel slight pain and pressure throughout their body, it feeling more prominent on their shoulders and upper back. The more they are cut the more pain and pressure they feel. On the fifth hit, they are forced to their knees (On all fours) for one turn (Their post and my post), weighed down by the ‘responsibility of a king; he who must carry the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders.’ Any hits made while they are forced to the ground are not counted to the ‘world ticker’. The effects are gone after the turn they are able to stand. If someone has a Rei higher than Raidon (3 points), it will take at least 8 hits before they go to their knees though they will still feel the pressure and pain. If they have a REI of 10 or higher then they will not feel the effects of it at all. When Raidon pulls the hilt from the scabbard, a weapon of his choosing appears and is made of his reishi. To make a new weapon, Raidon must sheathe the blade and unsheathe it. The weapons may differ but the damage they do is all the same. =Gun System= =Reloading= To fire the gun, Raidon must have it loaded with his reiatsu charges. Or ‘bullets’, beforehand. A gun has full ammo when it is first drawn. To reload the gun with bullets, He connects the part of the gun the clip would go with his scabbard, which is still present, and pulls away, revealing a clip which holds the usual amount of rounds for the gun being used at the time. (For revolvers he swings the wheel out and slams his scabbard against it, loading the six slots with bullets.) To make ammo, Raidon must be in contact with his scabbard and pour some reiatsu into it, which the scabbard compresses into bullets to save energy. It is more taxing to make ammo for stronger gun types and takes longer. (If he shoots a shotgun blasts every turn, he will not be able to reload directly after as the bullets have not formed yet. However, he can make bullets for a different gun types than the one he is using.) He can perform a ‘’quick load’ which, in an emergency situation, he pours his reiatsu into the gun and loads one bullet, giving him one shot. This is slightly taxing and he must perform a reload 5 times before using it again. The stronger the gun, the longer he must hold his scabbard to the ammo slot. (No longer than one turn but may prevent him from doing anything else that turn. (Shotguns are the longest time (No extra action), snipers, assault rifles, and SMG’s are medium (one action.) and pistols are the fastest. (One to two extra actions.) =Firing= A gun can only hold so many bullets, which varies depending on the gun itself. A pistol can hold 5 to 15 bullets and their power is equivalent to a bala. Assault rifles and SMGs hold 20 to 50 shots and are shot in bursts of 4. They are around the power of a Haien. Sniper Rifles and Shotguns can hold anywhere from 1 to 4 shots. They are the power of a cero. Fire rates of the guns also depend on the gun type (and model if described in the post.) =Ammo Types= There are different types of ammos that Raidon may use in his guns. The typing he can use is restricted to the gun type. Ammo Types include: Energy Beam, Energy Bullet, Slug, Snake Shot, Armor Piercing, and Charged Variation. Energy Beam & Energy Bullet: They are exactly what they are called. They are beams or plain bullets made of Raidon’s reiatsu that have no special effect other than that provided by Raidon’s reiatsu. Beams, of course, travel farther and bullets go faster. Can be fired from all gun types. Slugs: They fire as large thick bullets that go towards the enemy and attempt to blast large holes. Can be used by shotguns and special pistol types. Snake shot: Fires small pellets a number of pellets in a shotgun spread that pierce the target. Can be used by pistols and rifles. Buck Shot: Fires pellets of a higher quality and a larger size. Can be used by shotguns. Only one gun can be used at a time in shikai. In Bankai any number of guns can be used;however, it still costs energy to make and reload these guns. Bankai - Sezoku-'ō No Senshi' Sezoku-o no Senshi Raidon pulls the hilt from the scabbard and nothing is there. Then a blackish-purple energy burst from it. Bankai Abilities Yukimura’s Void becomes visible, revealing it as a giant hole of darkness. The void then engulfs Yukimura and, up to, three other people that he accepts into the void. The void then becomes a black pearl like structure while Yukimura and his “guests” are inside. This is the true form of his bankai. The world is the inside of Yukimura’s sword. Within this world, all constructs are galaxy purple colored, so it is still possible to see each other. The world is both boundless and bound at the same time. The area in which they can travel is around 30 meters until they hit a “wall”, however, Yukimura’s weapons and any of the constructs within this world can materialize and attacks from literally anywhere. This includes buildings, weapons, etc. The amount of energy needed to produce his constructs is also much less. However, the more complex and the larger the construct the more enrgy it takes and the harder it is to maintain. He can control these constructs mentally without physically touching them. However, he can only control a small number of these. Lastly, he can compress the size of the world my intervals of five hundred meters in order to save energy or draw the enemy closer. The Bankai can be broken either by knocking Yukimura unconscious or by dealing a significant amount of damage to the walls or floor of the Bankai. In Bankai, Yukimura can produce any weapon (long range, close range, chains, bullets, etc) or armor/shields from the void behind him. These items can be fired like high-speed projectiles directly from the void, or materialize directly on Yukimura’s body (like in his hands). This effectively makes Yukimura a walking arsenal. However, summoning these things takes energy. The weapons like blades and projectiles (arrows, bullets, etc) take the smallest amount, allowing him to summon thousands of them at a time. The armors take much more, meaning he can only materialize fifty or less. The chains take the most, only allowing him to summon seven at a time. (Each weapon is made entirely of reiatsu.) Yukimura can produce as many items from the void as he likes as long as he has the energy to. Stats Yukimura Raidon's Stats Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Ex-Captain